Popo
by Little Octopus
Summary: Feliciano wakes up to find that Ludwig is missing! He searches the house twice over and finds a potato with a clue as to where Ludwig is.


**Popo**

•

**Okay, so I had this done clear to the friggin lemon. Then I deleted it. So it's a tad later than what it was originally. Anyway! Here is the request: Gerita (preferably doitsu topping) where Germany gets kidnapped and Italy rescues him... Then later needs ' help' of his own. Why this you ask? TOO MANY PICS OF DOITSU BEING TIED TO A POLE SHIRTLESS!**

**From: wolfie!**

**Here we go!**

**Again.**

•

Feliciano poked his head into Ludwig's study, hesitant to enter without Ludwig's permission. He had only been in the room twice. Once when they had first moved in, and once when Ludwig was very stressed with work and Feliciano had spent the night bent over the desk.

Finding no tall, strong blond, Feliciano pouted and closed the door behind him.

He had searched the entire house since he awoke without Ludwig beside him. The bed had been cold and nothing has been disturbed. If Ludwig had left, he would have left a note or woken Feliciano up long enough to alert him. However, there was nothing. It was like whoever took Ludwig only wanted him.

With a frustrated sigh, Feliciano went to the kitchen. Maybe some pasta would help him think.

He swung open the fridge and found a single potato on the shelf right at his eye level. A fork was stabbed into the potato, the fork was holding a note like a tack would. Blinking, Feliciano picked up the potato and read the note aloud.

**I have taken your potato. If you wish to see him again, solve this riddle:**

**The potato bakes within tinfoil.**

**-E &amp; R**

Feliciano blinked a few times and even re-read the note. What. The. Hell.

He sat at the table and chewed his lip. So, the potato is obviously Ludwig. But what's with the baking part? Is he high? No, Ludwig wouldn't smoke.

So, how do you bake a potato? An oven? A microwave? Then, what could bake a person?

Feliciano gasped. Is Ludwig being cremated?! No, if someone wanted Ludwig dead, they wouldn't leave a note without a ransom or something. If they even left a note.

Okay. With his breath under control again, Feliciano furrowed his eyebrow. "A sauna?" he wondered aloud. The more he thought of it, the more it made sense

Giving a small smile of triumph, Feli went back to Ludwig's office. He had his own computer, but he just wanted an excuse to sit in Ludwig's comfy leather chair.

He googled nearby saunas and jotted down the addresses. All seemed to be within walking distance.

"I'm coming, Ludwig!" He ran down the stairs and outside.

•

The first two saunas were a bust. No one even knew of a tall, muscular, blond man willingly going into a sauna.

Feliciano agreed that none would go willingly, not even Ludwig with the promise of beer and sex.

But, feliciano still had one last sauna to visit.

He entered the place with bated breath. To his rather great surprise, he was met with Elizabeta at the receptionist counter. Elizabeta had been Feliciano's long time best friend.

"Eli! What are you doing here?" he chirped, grinning as he leaned against the counter.

"Oh, just picking up some shifts." Elizabeta giggled. "Here for a massage? Maybe a face mask? I doubt tanning, your skin is already so pretty. I bet Ludwig just _adores_ it!"

Feliciano giggled as he felt his cheeks flush from the compliments and the memory from the night before. "Yeah. He's really nice. I bet Roderich treats you amazing, too."

"Oh, definitely. So, what brings you in?" Elizabeta grinned mischievously and placed her chin in her hand.

"Well, I'm looking for Ludwig. You see, I woke up this morning and he wasn't there. Like, anywhere! So, when I was stumped, I checked the fridge for pasta and found this potato stabbed with a fork and a riddle. I figured out the riddle meant that Ludwig was in a sauna so I went to each one near the house and the first two didn't have him and this is my last hope." Feliciano suddenly felt his lip tremble, what if Ludwig wasn't here? "So, is he here?" he finished.

"Hmm..." Elizabeta scanned a computer screen before smiling. "Yes. Private sauna room 6-9. Here's the key." She handed Feliciano a simple silver key. "Enjoy."

Feliciano let out a tense breath. "Thank you!" He rushed down a hall with brown wooden floors and calming green walls. However, the closer Feliciano got to the door, the more his heart raced. Why would Ludwig be here? Even if he was kidnapped. What if Ludwig was cheating on him?

No! Ludwig wouldn't do that. He got so territorial whenever someone got too close to Feliciano, he wouldn't be with someone else.

But still... Ludwig would never succumb to kidnappers. Then, why the note? Did his mistress leave it to tease Feliciano?

The brunet felt his throat clench as he came to the door. With trembling fingers, he opened the door.

Ludwig's night clothes lay in a pile beside a bench inside a small room. Another door led to the sauna. Feliciano checked each corner. No other clothes were present.

That didn't mean the mistress could already have been naked. Or even waited to give Ludwig a show.

Feliciano jumped when he heard a bang from the sauna room. A groan soon followed.

"L-Ludwig?" Feliciano called. He moved to the door.

Another bang.

Feliciano wrapped his fingers around the handle. _Just do it!_ The Italian swung open the door.

"Ludwig!" he gasped.

The German was tied to the sauna bench, his usually sleek hair falling into his eyes. God, his blue eyes were raking over Feliciano with such intensity that Feli may as well have been naked. The bowl with hot stones blocked the rest of the view of Ludwig.

"What happened?" Feliciano moved around the bowl to find that Ludwig's not-so-little friend was at full attention. Feliciano pressed a hand to his mouth.

"They took me here. Gave me a pill. Feli!" Ludwig snapped the last part.

Feliciano took a step back at Ludwig's voice. His back hit the door. Ludwig scared him when he talked like that.

"Come here, please." Ludwig growled through clenched teeth.

"Okay." Feliciano pushed off the door. He made sure it was closed before going to Ludwig. "What?" he asked.

He knelt down and touched Ludwig's forehead. Not that it mattered how warm his skin felt, the room was smoldering. Feliciano's shirt was already stuck to his back.

Ludwig lurched toward Felicino. His face fell on the Italian's chest. He inhaled deeply while Feliciano blinked in confusion. "Untie me." Ludwig growled.

"O-okay." Feliciano leaned over Ludwig's torso. He tried desperately to ignore Ludwig's cock. It seemed to be begging to be licked and fucked-

Feliciano froze. His fingers fumbled with the rope that held Ludwig down. Why was he thinking this way? He glanced down Ludwig's body and felt a shiver go down his spine.

He finally got the ropes off Ludwig and the blond snatched Feliciano.

Ludwig pushed the brunet to the floor and ground against him.

"L-Ludwig!" Feliciano grabbed the blond's shoulders. "We can't-!" He was cut off by Ludwig's tongue pressing against his. "Hmph!"

When Ludwig pulled back to suck Feliciano's neck, the Italian spoke up again. "We can't here!"

"It's a private room." Ludwig whispered huskily. He tugged off Feliciano's shirt with no resistance.

"B-but, Ludwig- hah!" Feliciano cried out when Ludwig's lips locked over his nipple.

With a smirk, Ludwig twisted and teased Feliciano's other pink nub.

"Shh... Feli. We have this room all to ourselves." Ludwig left Feliciano's nipples and began teasing down the brunet's chest and stomach.

Feliciano cried out when Ludwig nuzzled his nose into Feliciano's most private area.

Ludwig quickly shed Feliciano of his pants and breathed over the mewling brunet's erection.

"L-Ludwig." Feliciano gasped. "Not f-fair."

Raising an eyebrow, Ludwig closed his lips over Feliciano's tip and dipped his head.

Feliciano cried out and grabbed Ludwig's hair. "Ludwig!"

The blond bobbed his head lower on the brunet. Feliciano's moans came quicker and louder as Ludwig swallowed him.

"S-stop!" The brunet begged. "G-gonna... gonna come! Aah!" He arched his back as Ludwig held his hips and swallowed.

Ludwig grinned, predatory, and flipped Feliciano to his stomach. The brunet pushed himself up to all fours. "How did you find me?" Ludwig asked. Glanced around the room for something that would suffice for lubricant.

He blinked in surprise when he found a blue bottle on the bench. He quickly picked it up and squirted a decent amount across his fingers.

"A note. On a potato." Feliciano mewed. He wiggled his hips. "Hurry."

Ludwig shrugged it off and whispered. "Okay." He circled Feliciano's hole before plunging his finger in it.

Feliciano cried out and thrust his hips back. "More! Give me your throbbing meat wand!" he begged.

Smirking, Ludwig added two more fingers. Feliciano shuddered and dropped to his elbows.

"You're such a slut sometimes." Ludwig growled, no longer fighting the pill he had been forced to take. "Beg."

Feliciano nodded and moved with Ludwig's fingers. "Please. Please. P-please Ludwig. Fuck me."

Ludwig pushing into Feliciano quickly, making the brunet almost scream. Ludwig held his hips tightly, preventing him to move back against Ludwig. "I didn't hear you." Ludwig said.

Feliciano whimpered. It was always embarrassing when Ludwig demanded this of him. But at the same time, he loved it. "Fuck me, Ludwig! Fill me up! Make me unable to stand for days!"

"Good boy." Ludwig bit Feliciano's neck and pounded into the brunet.

Feliciano screamed as Ludwig shoved into him. The blond covered his mouth and pushed his fingers into Feliciano's mouth.

"We can't have people investigating. Now suck." Ludwig growled. His other hand was digging into Feliciano's hip.

The brunet nodded and closed his eyes as he seemed to swallow Ludwig's fingers.

Feliciano moaned against Ludwig's hand. He shivered when Ludwig placed kisses down his neck and back. After a minute of a steady rhythm, Ludwig began to get rough.

He slammed relentlessly into Feliciano. The brunet had a problem keeping his wanton cries down. With each thrust a thrill went up his back and made him want to scream.

Ludwig bit Feliciano's shoulder. "Close." he growled, barely loud enough for Feliciano to hear. He dug his fingers in Feliciano's hips.

Feliciano moaned loudly at Ludwig's voice. He came harshly against the floor.

"Coming with just a dick your ass." Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's hair. "Are you that needy for me?"

Unable to speak properly, Feliciano nodded.

Ludwig chuckled and yanked Feliciano's head back. "I'm glad to hear it."

Feliciano winced. "Pasta." he whispered. His eyes were glazed over and the brown shone beautifully against his sweaty skin.

Immediately releasing Feliciano's hair. Ludwig instead held his torso as he pounded into him. A few thrusts later, he came.

"Aah! Ngh..." Feliciano collapsed against the floor.

Ludwig pulled out of the brunet and leaned against the nearest bench. Feliciano sat up shakily and crawled into the blond's lap.

"We haven't had sex like that in forever." Feliciano said softly. He rubbed Ludwig's chest before nuzzling into it.

"I know." Ludwig chuckled and ran his fingers through Feliciano's damp hair.

"Do you have any idea on how you got here?" Feliciano asked.

"No. I just remember waking up here." Ludwig said softly.

"I was so worried." Feliciano whispered. He raised his fawn eyes to Ludwig's clear blue.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Feli." Ludwig said gently. He placed a warm kiss against Feliciano's forehead.

The brunet smiled. _"Ti amo."_

Ludwig chuckled._ "Ich liebe dich."_

•

**Authors note: Heh...**

**And if our beta, Hannah-fish would give is a definition of 'popo'...that would be superb.**

***Hannah-fish says: Ehe... eheheheh, um. "Buttbutt." ****Love that throbbing meat wand.**


End file.
